


Welcome to My Cage

by SherryBaby14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnosis, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hazy head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You got lost in the woods and found yourself in a very unexpected place: Hell.    It is also heavily inspired by Missio’s Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea (I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this).





	Welcome to My Cage

Clouds rumbled. You looked up in time to see them cover the moon, plunging the forest further into darkness. A stick snapped and your head whipped towards the noise. Everyone told you the Devil’s Waterfall was an easy hike, with a breathtaking end. You stuck close to the creek, but never arrived at a waterfall and the only thing taking your breath away was the fear of being eaten by a mountain lion. 

Turning around again might get you more lost. Of course, you’d given up on the hike hours ago and headed back towards your car, or at least you thought you had, but it was like the creek split into threes you never saw coming. Nothing looked familiar, even more so since the sun disappeared. 

There were two options. Someone would see your car abandoned on the side of the road and realize a hiker was lost, sending a search party for you, of course, that could take days. Waiting on people was not your strong suit, but you knew chances of getting out of the forest tonight were slim to none when the sun rose you would get a better sense of direction and might end up rescuing yourself. 

Thunder roared and a raindrop hit your head. At least the weather would keep the wildlife away. Your eyes darted towards the cave in the wall of the cavern to your left. It looked ancient, with a spider web visible as lightning lit up the sky. It wasn’t a den, and it would keep you dry for the night. 

Heavy feet walked over the rocks into the hillside. You wiped the web away stepping inside right as the rain picked up, giant drops exploded on the forest ground, the wind picked up blowing them inside your cave, forcing you to step further inside. 

CRASH! CRACK! You squealed and fell backward, landing on your rear as your ears rung. A bolt of lightning almost hit your feet. Another bought gave you some light to see the scorched rock in front of you, almost as if the bolt went sideways and was reaching for you. 

Your heart was pounding as you scrambled backward, away from the vicious storm raging outside. There was a heat coming from your behind you, more of a warmth. The sensation made you run your hands over your body, trying to double check you weren’t struck by the lightning.

Before your hands made it to your feet a strange humming sound filled your ears. You glanced behind you, expecting to see blackness, but instead, there was a soft red light. It was far off in the distance, much deeper than you thought the cave went, and more of a haze than a light. It was faint enough you would have missed it if you’d blinked. 

You turned over and stood up in the same motion, your eyes locked on the red hue. It was dangerous and stupid to walk further into the hillside, but there wasn’t time to process these thoughts before you stepped forward, progressing further into the darkness. 

The humming grew louder as the red haze became brighter. You wanted to call out, but your voice caught in your throat. A sensation washed over you, making your footsteps pause, the voice in your head screaming to retreat, but the anxiety it caused washed away when the humming increased. Your eyelids went heavy as your feet carried on. 

The cave sloped downward, replacing the red glow with a light visible at the bottom of the path. It was impossible to tell if you’d walked for five minutes or five hours, the sound of the rain and thunder long vanished. At the bottom of the incline, the cave straightened out again, almost as if it went into a room. It was not apparent the red light was from fire. 

The humming voice turned into singing, the melody lulling your body onwards. A few more steps and you would enter the room at the bottom. Your heart tightened as a light sweat broke out on your brow, you should turn around and run for the exit, pray that a mountain lion eats you rather than face what was in front of you, but the voice grew louder and the thoughts were knocked from your head. 

A dull calmness settled over you as you reached the bottom. It was a room, but the walls were made out of the same rock as the cave. Torches lined the place, giving it a sacrificial glow. In the center of it all was a giant cage, the bars black flecked with red. If that wasn’t enough to frighten you, the man behind them should have been more than enough. 

“I knew you’d hear my call.” The blond gave you a wink and a sly smile, his blue eyes looking dangerous enough for the devil himself.

The wave of fear returned and you turned to run.

“Ahh.” You gasped and covered your mouth. The path you walked down was replaced by another stone wall. 

“Don’t be afraid.” The man’s voice was too cool for the warm room. 

You ignored him and ran forward, pressing your hands to the wall. He started to sing again, this time the lyrics too clear to ignore.

“Welcome to my cage little lover. Time to rearrange with you baby. Still, don’t know your name Miss Honey. Let’s go up in flames pretty lady.” 

The heaviness returned, like a warm blanket keeping you safe from everything and everyone who would wish you harm. You started to turn back towards the cage. 

“That’s it Little One.” His voice was so comforting. 

A hand stuck out from between the bars, his palm up, beckoning you to join him. He didn’t sing but continued to hum the melody. Your eyes were glued to his hand and slowly you lifted your own as you walked towards him, wanting nothing more than to place your palm against his. A whimper escaped your lips. 

“It will be alright.” He flexed his fingers towards him. “I’ll take care of you.”

You could no longer tell if the whimper was because there was no escape or because you needed to feel his skin against yours. You ignored the shake in your hand as you dipped your finger into his. The contact felt hotter than the lightning strike. 

Instincts made you pull your hand away, but he gripped down hard, causing the heat to shoot down your arm. Your eyes went wide as you tried to tug out of his iron grip. You looked up at him, desperate for an answer as to what was happening. 

The flames made his skin look bright red, his blue eyes glowing with a hint of evil as a sinister grin spread across his face. Whatever trance you were in broke and you almost your mouth as the blood-curdling scream broke free. 

As quickly as a blink you found yourself in a whole new place. Now it was a room, with a tall ceiling, complete with a night sky painted on it. The walls were black, but had white torches hanging, illuminating the room with white fire. 

Your scream stopped as you took in your new surroundings. The only thing in the room was a bed, right in the center. It was nothing fancy but had black satin sheets turned down. You got the feeling it wasn’t meant for sleeping.

Your leg stuck out when you took a step forward. Your hiking clothes and pack were gone. You had on a long sating negligée, black of course, that had a cut up to your thigh. It had thin straps and was backless, looking down you could tell it was the only thing that covered your body now. 

Bringing one of your hands up to your head confirmed the dingy outdoor hairstyle was gone. Your locks were perfectly styled and pined away from your face. Blinking several times let you know your eyelashes were extended, and you had a feeling a mirror would show your make-up done much more masterfully than you were capable of doing. 

“I told you I’d take care of you.” The voice sent a shiver down your spine.

“Where Am I?” You didn’t want to turn around. “Who are you?” 

“You’re safe.” He was right behind you. “I have many names, but you can call me Luc.”

“What do you want from me?” You stepped forward and turned around.

A wave of lust washed over you. There was no denying the man was attractive before, but now he stood before you in only a pair of black satin pants. They hung low on his hips showing off his cut physique.

“Your help.” He stepped forward, obviously aware the effect he was having on you. “I’ll make it enjoyable for you too.”

Luc’s hand touched your shoulder and ran up your neck, his eyes dancing over your face as he cupped your cheek. He started to hum as he bent down, lightly pushing his lips to yours. There was a warmth, not as intense as when you grabbed his hand, but it took your breath away. He continued to hum as his lips brushed yours, relaxing you as his arm wrapped around the small of your back. 

His lips parted, urging yours to do the same. You did not hesitate as you parted your kiss and his tongue dove inside your mouth. He was warm and inviting. His tongue soft as it prodded against yours, urging participation. You were far from experienced, but everything felt so good you returned his motions, bringing your hands around his neck in the process. Luc let out a grunt of approval and pulled you closer against his chest, deepening the kiss in the process. 

It felt like your feet weren’t on the floor as you kissed him, running one of your hands up the back of his head, then scratching your fingernails down. Your eyes fluttered open and you swore the walls were vibrating. The image made you break the kiss. Luc did not let you go and instead dipped his head to your neck, licking the exposed flesh.

“Luc, where are we?” Your eyes scanned the walls, noticing there was no door. “I swear the walls were vibrating.” 

“They were.” He placed light kisses down your shoulder, stopping at the strap. “Because of you.” 

His finger’s traced the thin material on your shoulder before sliding it down. Your hand flew up to catch it before your breast was exposed. You took a step away from him as he stood up, an annoyed look on his face. 

“I don’t understand…” Your head felt heavy. Luc started to hum again and your thoughts muddled. “Stop…You’re hypnotizing me.” 

You held out an arm as you stepped back, wanting to keep your distance from the man.

“Modern humans always require such an explanation.” He sighed. “You were much easier to control a thousand years ago.” 

“Humans?” You cried out. “What are you?”

“I’m an Angel. Wrongfully imprisoned.” His voice sent another calming wave through you, one you didn’t appreciate, but couldn’t fight. “And you, you are a key.” 

He was right in front of you again. Your palm flush with his chest, elbow bent. You looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and felt your resolve start to melt. 

“I was lucky to find you.” He ran the back of his hand down your cheek. “You are going to get us both out of here.” 

Luc bent down again and kissed you. His words didn’t make much sense, but his lips on yours made your heart flutter. Your eyes began to close as the walls started to slightly vibrate. 

“Little Lover.” He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours. “We’re in my cage. Your energy is enough to tear down the walls.” 

He pushed his mouth to yours again and parted his lips. You let his tongue dip into your mouth once more and a slight moan came out. The walls almost shook. 

“Tonight I am going to harness your energy.” He pulled away and scooped you up in the process. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling like a bride as he walked towards the bed. “And I promise you will enjoy every second of it Honey.” 

Luc knelt on the bed as he set you down. Your heart flared as he situated himself next to you. 

“I’ve never….” You started to speak, but he placed a finger to your lips.

“Shhhhh.” He leaned over you and started kissing your neck, humming in the process. “Your innocence is what called to me.” 

“You don’t even know my name.” You arched your neck, wanting to give him more access as your hand reached up and grabbed his strong arm.

“I know everything about you Little Miss.” His hand reached down to your knee and started to slide up your leg. “By the time tonight is through, I’ll know you better than anyone ever has or will. I will know your soul.”

You ran your hand down his arm to his wrist, limply grabbing ahold of it, unsure if you wanted him to stop of not. As his touch trailed up your thigh you parted your legs.

“Ah,” Luc nipped at your neck. “Good girl.” 

His fingers flattened as he pushed his palm against your sex, cupping you in the process. Luc’s mouth kissed up your neck and cheek until his lips found yours. He started kissing you with passion as two of his fingers ran up your slit. There was lubrication there, causing you to gasp with a sudden awareness of how aroused you were. 

Luc didn’t stop kissing you as his fingers stopped dragging when they reached the top of your sex, he started rubbing in a circle. You cried out against his mouth and squeezed down on his wrist. Your other hand went to the back of his head since it was the only body part you had easy access to. Nobody had ever touched you like this before and you didn’t know how to respond.

“Just do what feels natural,” Luc spoke in between kisses as he moved on top of you, before descending down your body. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

You shut your eyes and tried to focus on something, but your body felt like it was coming undone. Luc’s lips kissed down your body, over the flimsy satin nightgown you wished was removed. His fingers continued to rub in circles, bringing your bundle of nerves alive. 

Luc’s wrist spun making you whine as he increased the pressure with the movement. Then you felt wetness against your entrance and your eyes popped open.

You looked down to see his face between your thighs. His right hand working against your clit, while his tongue poked at your hole. His tongue wasn’t overly thick, but as it wiggled inside of you, there was a stretching sensation. 

“You tasted like honey.” He pulled back and licked his lips. “Try and relax. Let me inside.” 

His fingers pressed down harder on your bud and you dropped your head against the pillow. The ceiling was vibrating and you shut your eyes, not wanting to focus on the surroundings, only what Luc was doing to your body. 

He started to hum that melody and the tightness in your thighs vanished. There was still a slight stretch, but his mouth covered your sex as his tongue slid in and out of you. You let out a moan and Luc responded by picking up speed. 

The hum from his mouth vibrated through your entire body. The sensation mixed with his fingers and tongue was too much and soon you found yourself coming undone, withering beneath him. 

“AHHHH!!!” You arched your back as the explosion came from your core. 

Luc kept lapping between your folds and you made unintelligible noises and you wiggled. Your body trying to still itself as you caught your breath. Between the sounds of Luc licking your juices and your moans you swore you heard a cracking. 

You opened your eyes and noticed there was a line separating the walls. The white light faltering for the red glow in that part of the room. Before you could comprehend Luc’s hands were on your hips, lifting you up. You gave him what assistance you could as the black negligee slid over your head. Luc moved between your legs and looked down at you.

“You look like my Princess.” He licked his lips. “I want to taste every bit of you.” 

One of his hands slid up your chest, cupping your breast in the process. Your breath caught at the touch, but he kept moving until his fingers were half on your neck, half on your face. He pushed his hand down as his mouth pressed to yours. 

You weren’t eager to taste yourself but didn’t put up a fight as his tongue worked against yours. The movement of his mouth distracted you from any other thoughts as you returned his kiss, feeling another haze coming over you. 

That trance was broken as you felt pressure between your legs. You pulled your head back at to the side, then looked down. Luc was nude between your legs, the tip of his cock ready to dive into your pussy.

“Wait.” You gripped his arms. “I’m not…”

 

“Shhh.” Luc hummed and kissed your lips. “Relax and let me inside.”

He jutted his hips forward. There was a pain as he broke through you. You cried out and wrapped your arms around his neck, squeezing tight. 

“It will only hurt for a moment.” Luc pushed in further. 

Tears stung your eyes as you were stretched further than you thought possible. Your thighs shook, unsure how much you could take. Luc leaned forward, putting more weight on you. He kissed your neck and pulled back so his eyes were right about yours, nose to nose.

“Trust me.” He placed a kiss. “You need to relax. I will make you feel better than you thought possible. Let me in.”

You took a deep breath and nodded, willing your muscles to relax. 

“Good girl.” Luc kissed your forehead as he sunk inside you. “Very good girl.”

The previous orgasm left you wet enough, but he was so large there was no doubting the feeling of fullness as you struggled to accommodate his girth, even with relaxing. You bit back the tears from the sting and hoped he would bottom out soon.

“You’re doing so good Honey.” He peppered you with kisses. “Soon the hard part will be over. I’ll make you feel so good.”

You nodded as he pushed forward again, filling you to the hilt. When he was seated deep inside of you he stayed still, letting your body adjust to him. The entire time he kissed your face and praised you. 

“Only a special woman can take me all the way.” He kissed. “You truly are blessed.”

Soon the ache between your legs dulled and you found yourself moving your hips around his cock, curious what it would feel like when he began. Sensing you were ready Luc pulled out slightly before pushing back inside. 

The small sensation made you moan, especially when his pelvis brushed your over sensitive clit.

“See.” He kissed your neck. “I told you. I’ll make you feel amazing. Just do what feels natural.” 

Luc straightened out, so his chest was in front of your eyes. He continued to rock in and out of you, stretching you in the process. You let out a moan as your hands trailed down his back, stopping at his ass you gripped his muscular cheeks and squeezed as he drove back inside of you. 

He let out a grunt, interpreting your gesture as a suggestion to speed up. Soon he was thrusting into you and grinding against your clit with every pump. Again you were a withering mess underneath him, as you rocked your hips, greedy for the blooming orgasm. 

“Are you going to cum?” He arched his shoulders and looked down at you.

The ceiling behind him was crumbling away, but you didn’t pay any attention as you nodded. Moving your hips with his thrusts and moaning. Luc’s hand went back to your neck. He spread his fingers so two were on your cheek and he put his mouth to yours. 

The orgasm ripped through you, spreading to your fingers and toes, making you curl and uncurl them with the sensation. You went to kiss Luc, but his lips were still on yours. The orgasm had distracted you too much to pay attention, but now you noticed a heat from his hand and a slight burning sensation from your throat. 

You tried to scream, feeling like the life was being sucked out of you. Then Luc closed his mouth and pulled his lips off of yours. He arched his neck back and let out an inhuman screech. You wanted to scream too, losing any concept of what was happening, but then you felt him erupt inside of you, his white cream coating your walls, filling you up. 

His juices re-awoke the orgasm and the tingles of pleasure returned to your body. It was too much to handle. Your head lulled to the side and you saw there was no bed. You were on the rocky floor. The last thing you saw before the darkness took hold was the black iron bars melting away.

~~~ 

A dull headache became more intense. You let out a groan as you opened your eyes. 

“Oh God Y/N.” Your roommate jumped up from the chair. “You’re awake. You had us terrified.” 

“Where am I?” You looked around the room and recognized a hospital. 

“No more hiking alone.” Your roommate hit the call button. “You were missing for eighteen hours. Some hikers found you passed out next to the creek. You hit your head on a rock. You had a concussion. You could have died.” 

“What about Luc?” Memories of the beautiful blonde man between your legs were on the forefront of your mind.

“Luc?” Your roommate raised an eyebrow. “You were alone.” 

“I wasn’t in a cave? The storm came on, I had to get shelter.” 

“What storm?” She looked worried. “It was a clear night. The Doctor better get in here.”

“It felt so real.” You realized it must have been a dream. 

Your body shook when the memory of Luc on top of you flashed before your eyes, the way he felt buried deep inside made you bite your lip and curl your toes. Before you accidentally let a moan slip the door to your room opened up. 

A middle-aged woman walked in wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around her neck. 

“You’re awake.” She pulled out a penlight and walked forward to check your eyes. “That was one nasty spill you took. You’re lucky a wild animal didn’t find you first all the way out there.”

The door to your room was left open. On the outside was a large mirror, now giving you the perfect view of your reflection. You ignored the doctor and turned your head to the side. There was a perfect handprint on your neck and cheek. You traced your fingers over the outline of where Luc’s fingers had been, holding you lovingly as he took something from deep inside you.

“It’s a first-degree burn mark.” The doctor put the penlight away. “Should clear up within a week. We’re guessing you landed near an old fire pit, maybe one of the rocks was still warm.”

To anyone else, the markings look random, but they made your heart race. It was real. 

“We will keep you overnight for observations, but looks like no concussion.” She stood up straight. “No more solo hiking okay? It’s not safe.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Your roommate added. “I’ll make sure she sticks to that.”

“One other thing.” The Doctor turned. “There’s some FBI agents here. They want to ask you some questions.”

“What does the FBI want with you?” Your roommate glared.

“Huh?” You were still studying the mark on your face.

“If you’re up to it, I will send them in, or else I can lie and hold them off a little longer.” The Doctor didn’t look concerned. “I guess there have been some disappearances lately. I told them this wasn’t a kidnapping, but they want to question you anyway.”

“Lie. Please.” You gulped. Was it a kidnapping? Would anyone believe you if you told the truth?

What was the truth? You couldn’t even answer that as another yawn escaped your body. You felt very weak again. 

“Rest. Don’t worry about anything Y/N.” Your roommate went to the Doctor. “I’ll talk to the FBI, get them to leave.”

You nodded and rolled on your side as the door shut. The mark on your face started to tingle as an arm wrapped around your middle.

“I told you I’d keep you safe Little Lover.” A phantom placed a kiss on your cheek and you smiled as sleep took hold, no longer concerned with reality. 

 

Welcome to my cage little lover  
Time to rearrange with you baby  
Still don’t know your name miss honey  
Let’s go up in flames pretty lady


End file.
